


The Milk Fic

by cornbugle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Intersex Reader, Milk, Other, Piss, and sans too, cum, im so fucking sorry, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornbugle/pseuds/cornbugle
Summary: A collaborative effort. Sans takes you to his place for some 'milk'.





	The Milk Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [god](https://archiveofourown.org/users/god/gifts).



> oops we posted this earlier but then it got deleted accidentally sorry here it is back again in its full glory

One day, you was walkin to the store for some mlik. BUT on the way there, you felt a cold, dry hand grasp your toothsome shoulder and a shiver ran through your body. You carted your fingers in your hair seductively as you slowly turned your head to see…..  
SANS ITS SANS566

“Sup bone boye?” You suggestively whispered [authors note: OMG GUYS IM LITEARLLY SHAKING ITS SANS]

“Wassup wyd” Sans said, all cool-like and stuff[authors note: wow hes so cool yal im bout to cry hes so hot iw iish he was real because i love sans and i thibnk hes the greatest character

“Nm hbu” you said with a winky face and big pouty lips all sexy like. Your gender neutral titties bounced in wind excitedly.[authors note: in this fic you r boobs indicate your mood :] ]

“Nm hbu” sans said, the giant bluge in his pants growing so big that it was actually putting a decent distance between you two.

“Just getting some milk haha :]” you said with a mysterious sigh, looking off into the distance mysteriously.

“Damn u know i could just give u some milk if u wanted” sans said with a big smirk.[authors note: OMG HES SO CUTE YOU GUYS XD HES TALKING ABOUT HIS JIZZ YALL HAHAHA LOVE SANS HES SO CUTE AND FUNNY WOW]

“Really where is it :o” you said questionablyed.

Sans, still tightly groping your shoulder to the point where you lost feeling in it because he had his nails like real deep in there or sometin idk “why dount u ummmmmmm come to my house and ill give u some millk”

“Ok sounds good ;P”

So you went back to you  
R house and then when you went inside it was actually A SEX DUNGEON[authors note: OMGGGGGGGGGGGGG WHAT A TWIST ITS GOING TO BE SO SEXY FROM HERE ON OUT DONT EVEN WORRY ABOUT IT] and papyrus was all like “nyeh heh heh welcome to our sex dungeon [y/n]”

“OMG papyrus i didnt know u did the sex too as well as me also wow what?” You said shocked with a shcoked expression and gasp. LIke wtf hes just a skeleten.

\--------------------------------------------- WARNING IF U DONT LIKE SEX DONT READ ANY MORE PLS---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paprus laughed and said “ill get out of ur way ;] dont BONE too hard NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH EH HEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE” and then he rolled out of the house. With a wink. And a smile. AAnd some classic papyrus spaghetti. [authors note: OMG of COURSE he has spaghetti he LOES spaghetti do yal remember that it was crazy when in undertale you have to do the puzzle where you dont eat the spaghetti but its like man what if i wanted to eat the spaghetti you know????? Crazy. Lifes really like that osmetimes i guess. Anywayyyyyyyyys xD]

“now the sexy times can begin” sans said with absolutely no tone in his voice whatsoever.

He takes his hand off your shoulder finally………….and then……...and THEN……..  
He  
Pulls  
Out  
His  
Massive  
Throbbing  
Uncircumsized  
Blue  
Glowing  
Probosciformed  
BEEF THERMOMETER?????????

[authors note: im literally shaking and crying right now…….i cant believe…….im really...horny o_____o[

AND SHOVES YU AGAINST THE WALL CONSENSUALLY BECAUSE THE MILK WAS REALLY HIS CUM THIE WHOLE SO REALLY WHEN YOU SAID YOU WOULD GET SOME MILK FROM HIM IT WAS REALLY LIKE….you know. Yeah

Sans, pinning you against the wall, began to trace circles delicately into your upper left thigh. Then without a warning, he pulled down his cotton spandex boxers, which were slightly torn from a lot of jacking off. His eyes scanned over your form, a devilishly hungry look beginning to show on his face. As he does this, you can feel your pussy as well as your own cock twitch in excitement. All the blood rushed from your face to your crotch and Sans forcefully pulled down your own pants. His cock slid into your own hole, and he began to take your cock into his dry, skeletal hands. If we’re being realistic here, this probably doesn’t feel great because hje’s a skeleton. YAL. HES LITERALLY A SKELETON. WHY ARE YOU READING THIS.  
But anyways his big ol bone[r] goes into you like butter on bread or somemthing to that effect. After about 45 minutes of straight fuckin, you cum all over his tits.

“uh oh, looks like widdle baby made a widdle accident….uwu” sans whispered in your ear, takong your own titties into his hands and widening the nipple so that it became big enough to fuck. TIT FU CK TME

As he’s fucking your tit, you feel something...it’s DETERMINATION. [authors note: haha get it gyusy like in the game undertale when u feel determined haha. Ha]

YOUR SOUL reaches up, up beyond the heavens, ,beyond the surface, up high, reaching so very high, into the sky, where God themselves looks down upon you.

You piss yourself.

“oh no wooks wike u made anotha ooopsies….wet daddy cwean that up fow u:]” Sans shouted loudly directly into your ear without warning, so loud that you piss yourself again???????

He grabs you and takes you to the nearest couch, setting you down and kneeling before you. He got dodwn on he knees and crawled over to the puddle of piss, greedily lapping up every last drop [authors note: EEEEEEWWWWWWWWW GUYS HES DRINKING PISS GUYS I DONT EVEN REMEMBER WRITING THIS I BLACKED OUT OMG HELP MEEEEE] 

Then Sans looked you in the eyes as he finished lapping up the puddle of yellow liquid [your very dehydrated so ur pee is almost orange] and got up and walked over to you and you were like OMG WHATS HE GONNA DO NOWW??? And he kissed you directly in the mouth while he still had piss dripping from his mouth [authors note: eww guys now youre basiclayly dirinking your own piss :/]

Then sans turned to you after wiping off his mouth and said “you need to go now. papyrus willb e  
Back soon and you need to be gone by then.” he said with a winky face ;]. “but heres my number if you ever need some ‘milk’ again”

You left the sex dungeon with a s mile and an intent to come back.


End file.
